


Lover and Lord

by Anixous_about_everything2 (Imadirtblock)



Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I did write this, M/M, also me, blame them, i feel like you need to know i was listening to the metal version of Shiny, i hope my friends see this, idk what im doing can you tell, im sorry, im writing gay fluff about jesus and gerald croft, no im not, this is so dumb, this is why im going to fail my english gcse, this is why my family dont love me, this was something my friend suggested, what am i doing with mylife, while writing this shithole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imadirtblock/pseuds/Anixous_about_everything2
Summary: i wrote this because i felt like being chaoticgerald x jesus ship name is jesuldthis is jesuld fluff
Relationships: Gerald Croft/Jesus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Lover and Lord

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

"You're hair is very soft, my dear," he said as Gerald woke, eyes fluttering softly as he adjusted to the light slipping through the curtains   
"I shouldn't be surprised you're awake," he said   
"When am I not, dearest?" he said   
"Last night, after I asked you to leave encase my parents found us," he said, Jesus chuckled smiling at him, his hair slowly falling out of his bun   
"But you do love when I'm with you," he said  
"Of course I do, unlike my parents and the Birlings, you don't want anything from me," he said  
"Who would I be is i requested something you didn't want? I surely would not be your lover, only a burden for you to carry, I want to be the happiness you gladly hold," Jesus said softly, still looking down at Gerald  
"This is why I adore you," he said "But at the same time, you will do anything for me, but I'm too much of a coward to do the same for you, my love," he said  
"I do not think you as a coward, dearest, you hide a beautiful secret, one you must for these people that surround us took my words and placed them in a pool of hatred and told them to all," he said "I can't blame you for being mine," Jesus said   
"I love you," he said  
"I love you too," he laughed  
"I do wish I could tell someone about this," he said "Keeping you hidden from all, it feels wrong," he said  
"My dear, you keep me here, you alone are the one who makes me stay on the place I never thought I would never visit again, I thought after I was revived and left this place I would never come back but your presence on this earth brought me here, my holy light is yours to have and I would gladly give it to you, dearest," he said "Now, Dear one, you need to get ready, you have a job to get to, don't you dear?" he asked  
"I don't need to be in today, what do you have planed?" Gerald asked   
"Nothing darling, I just thought it would be lovely to relax a bit, I left you something to wear in the bathroom, I had one last night, we will just be us today,we don't get to often," he said  
"Okay," he answered

Gerald reluctantly left the combined warmth of his lover and the bed they shared, he made his way to the bathroom, glancing at his love before going into a new room. 

Jesus was left alone with his thoughts now, he knew he did mean what he had sent but with being a holy being he knew more about Gerald than the young man knew. He knew about Daisy Renton, more commonly known as Eva Smith. He knew the Inspector had taught him a lesson, he only could hope hearing the same lesson twice caused the younger to think about others just as he did. He cared for Gerald, more that he had for anyone other than his Mother, but he was flawed, like any human way, but once again they were made like that. While most lovers could say they loved their partners flaws, Jesus couldn't stay the same for himself. Gerald had been rude towards woman,cheating on his own girlfriend, and expecting her to just marry his was awful. He only could hope he had changed. He couldn't stay blinded by love forever and he knew. Gerald came back a soft smile on his face when he saw the other, in the same position, hair still slowly falling away from his bun. 

"Can i fix your hair?" he requested   
"Of course, dearest," he said immediately,

Gerald took Jesus' hands and pulled him off of their bed. Taking him to the dresser that sat in front of them, he forced his lover into the chair facing the mirror and took the brush that sat next to it, he carefully started to brush his lovers hair, softly and calmly as Jesus liked. He looked into the mirror and met his brown eyes, deep warmth going through Geralds soul just by looking at him. He couldn't be surprised when his lover was the son of god. They smiled at each other through the mirror. Today they would get to be together, no one could stop them. 

As nighttime fell the two climbed back into bed, arms quickly moving to wrap around each other, Jesus' head rested on Geralds chest. They were happy, and at this moment everything felt good, they were content.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry lol


End file.
